Love at its best
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Since the first time they saw each other, it immediately clicked between them. They are now lovers. They are happy even with the obstacles they have to face. It's like living in a dream. We could call it love at its best. Miku/Luka. NO LONGUER A ONESHOT! YURI! RATED M!


**A/N:** Hey, guys!

I'm back with another oneshot! I'm really sorry for 'He was a She!'. I almost finished the chapter and I didn't even continue it. I'm such a lazy girl.

I will say it again and again: sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language, but I'm improving! If you have read 'The new student can't be this cute' and now read this, you could totally think it's a different person.

Some people here really helped me with English. I just want to say thank you to them! I'm sure they will recognize themselves.

Well, enjoy!

(Ew, I think I messed up with the M parts. I'm no good at writing them, but oh well...)

* * *

Luka lazily opened one eye, but soon closed it when she felt the sunlight burning it. It was already morning. "Mm..." She murmured in a sleepy tone of voice. She really had the impression of having stayed up all night long. Well, it was a bit of the case anyway. She didn't get much sleep.

She slowly sat down on the bed and looked at the teal haired girl who was snoring lightly beside her. Her facial features softened. She was so cute, so adorable. She couldn't believe she was hers. Hatsune Miku, one of the most popular singers in Japan, was hers. She really was. It was a dream that came true. She never thought it would happen, but it did.

She gently traced her jaw with a finger, going to her slightly-parted lips where she softly pressed them. She thought she would wake up only by this gentle touch, but she didn't. Luka smiled. She was probably tired about their severe night.

She took the advantage of it to look at her naked body. It was slim, but still so delicate, so feminine, even if her breasts were attractively small. It was all about her well-developed hips, her perfect butt cheeks and her killer legs. Also, her skin was fair and it was so soft that Luka was even afraid it would break if she was being too rough with her caresses.

People would describe Miku as the cheerful, gentle, adorable and innocent girl. But last night, Luka saw a new side of her. The tealette can actually be naughty, dirty and perverted. It even made her shiver when she remembered all the nasty words that came out of her cute little lips that were parted into a not-so-innocent grin. Really, it was unbelievable, but she didn't mind at all. It was making her guiltily curious.

She heaved a sigh and shook her head. She was now tracing her finger down her collarbone. Miku twitched and let out an annoyed groan, but didn't wake up. The pinkette grinned and traveled wet and hot kisses on her backbones while her hands were caressing her hips, feeling the feminine roundness of it.

A slight giggle came out of her lover's mouth. Luka raised her head and met with tired eyes. "Really, Luka? This early in the morning? You hadn't enough last night?" She asked and licked her lips in a suggestive way. "Not that I mind. You could be my _sweet_ breakfast."

The taller woman blushed and threw a pillow into her face, embarrassed. "Who are you? Tell me where Miku is..." She replied, as she got up, but her lover soon grabbed her arm and pushed her back onto the bed, some teal hair tickling her face. The younger girl's lips were parted into a smirk. "M-Miku? You're not really going to-...Ah!" She moaned out when her neck was being nibbled.

The popular singer giggled. "I want something _sweet_ for breakfast..." She purred out in her ear, before she licked it, leaving a trail of saliva.

Luka twitched and groaned. "No, Miku! They are probably awake! They could hear us!" She exclaimed, slightly panicked, but she wasn't listening. She was now traveling kisses down her neck until she reached out her right nipple where she flipped it with her tongue, sending electric waves through her body. Her back arched and she grabbed teal hair with a hand. She bit her lower lip. "I-It's weird..." She murmured.

The tealette instantly stopped. She looked worried. "What's weird, Luka? Don't you like it?" She asked, titling her head.

The young woman looked away. "T-That's not it. We're both women and... we shouldn't do that..."

"We talked about it before, Luka! It's okay... It's going to be okay..." She gently whispered and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Even with Miku's comforting words, tears started to form into her deep blue eyes. "J-Just think about it. We're both popular singers. What if someone see us? Everyone will know about it! Not just some persons, everyone in Japan will know!" She shouted and grabbed her girlfriend's face in her hands.

The tealette gasped slightly and looked angry. "You think I don't know? A-And yet, I prefer to be with you, I prefer to take that risk! It would be so hard for me not to be able to hug you, kiss you, touch you..." She desperately said, almost in a whisper. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

Luka just buried her face into her shoulder and escaped a sob. Her lover immediately rubbed her back in circles and in slow movements. "I-I know. Then, tell me, why is it so unfair? Why it's not like a boy and girl relationship? Why do we have to hide just like if it was a dirty little secret?"

Miku opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. She took a deep breath. She couldn't find an explanation to her questions. People were stupid, it was the only answer. "It's like that, Luka... We can't do anything about it, unfortunately..." She whispered in a husky voice. Her beloved one was the older one, but sometimes it didn't seem to be the case.

The pinkette whimpered. "How about we sing a song about it? I mean, about us? People will only think it's a game our manager wants us to play. They won't think it's for real. M-Maybe fans could finally see us as a couple and not as rivals anymore." She said, knowing how some fans thought she was one of Miku's rivals. It was mostly because of two songs: Scissorsroid and Acute. But the rival's thing was all bullshit. When they first saw each other, it immediately clicked between them. They rapidly became close friends.

The tealette smiled sheepishly. "It would be absolutely awesome, but I don't think it would please our manager. He wants me to be with Kaito, remember?" She asked with a disgusted grimace.

The pinkette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I clearly remember it. And you know how much I hate it..." She pouted, the feeling of jealousy burning her inside like acid.

Miku giggled and smirked. "Kaito is still a nice and funny guy. He's the prince every girl wants to have." She whispered teasingly.

Luka's face immediately fell. She knew she was teasing her, but it was still so mean of her. "Well, if he is so nice, then, why don't you go out with him? You wouldn't have to worry about being seen in public..." She growled slightly.

The teal haired girl laughed which was just irritating Luka more. "Aw! So cute, Luka!" She squealed, and gave her a small pinch on the cheek. "You seriously have no reasons to be jealous. I'm not even interested in men anymore, anyway." She shrugged, like if it was no big deal to say it.

The pinkette was a bit surprised. It wasn't something she would talk about so easily. "I don't understand. You're so... girly, Miku..." She whispered.

The other girl chuckled. "What about you? You're so womanly! Lesbians being all tomboy is not always true! Sure, it happens, but not always. I prefer womanly women, just like you are! You are completely perfect to me! You're my type..." She said in her ear, giving her lover a blush and some shivers. "Even if you would have been ugly, I would still have loved you for sure..."

Luka thought for a second the tealette was with her only because of how she was looking like, but it didn't seem to be the case. "What if I was a boy? It wouldn't be the same, right?" She hesitantly asked.

Her girlfriend twitched and scratched the back of her head. "Eh...? M-Maybe..." A lie. It wasn't just maybe. It was a no.

The older woman knew it. It wouldn't have been the same. It hurt her a bit. "Then, I'm just glad I was born a girl..." She seriously said, putting a hand on her cheek, as Miku rubbed her face with it. "I would have never thought you were into women, though... It was a real shock at first..."

"You even rejected me..." The tealette pouted, remembering all the pain it had caused her...

**#FLASHBACK#**

_"Luka! I love you!" I shouted, fists clenched, as I was trembling from fear. I immediately regretted what I said to her when I saw her shocked face. We were at the amusement park together, on the Ferris wheel. I thought it was the best time to tell it since we were finally alone, nobody to interrupt us._

_Then, she seemed relieved. "Oh... I like you too..." She said with a small smile, like if it was no big deal._

_"No, Luka! I love you! In a romantic way!" I exclaimed, as I played with my fingers nervously. "E-Ever since I first saw you... I-I know it's weird, but... I can't help it..."_

_Once again, I could see the shock on her face. She looked away and laughed. I thought she was laughing at me, but it wasn't. It was just a nervous laugh. "O-Oh... um... sorry, I'm not like that..." She stammered, avoiding looking at me._

_I knew it was going to happen that way. It hurt so much. I was heartbroken, but I couldn't cry. Not right now, even if I wanted to..._

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

After that event, it had been really awkward between them. They couldn't look at each other, they couldn't talk like they used to. Miku's personality wasn't the same as before; she seemed really depressive -well, it was the case. She wouldn't be so friendly with everyone. They were all worried about her.

And then, one day, when they were just the both of them, Luka admitted of having dreamed about her every night. Not just some simple dreams, some romantic ones. She told her she was maybe confused. She wasn't sure about her feelings, until they shared their first kiss. It was more than she expected; she had the impression her heart was doing a marathon into her chest; an immense heat invaded her body... She wanted more of that feeling. It was something she couldn't even describe. It was love. Love at its best.

Luka was now looking at Miku with a lovely expression. "I'm so glad we're together now. I'm so glad..." She murmured, tears of joy forming into her eyes.

The tealette smiled tenderly and approached her face, breathing on her perfect shaped lips, sending shivers down her lover's spine. "I really thought we would never be together..." She whispered, now closing the distance between their lips. It was sweet and slow at first, but they couldn't hold themselves anymore. It became heated, raged, hot, lustful... Their tongue was fighting for dominance, their body pressed against each other into a warmth embrace, their breasts rubbing into each other.

Luka broke the kiss with a low moan, totally breathless. "O-Oh, God. We seriously should stop now, before I... before I... Ugh, never mind. Everyone is probably waiting for us for breakfast..." She panted out, but Miku was now caressing her arms up and down in agonizing slow movements. She had a smirk on her face. "No way, Miku. Not now." But it was obvious how the tealette wanted her.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asked her in a seductive voice that made her twitch. Her slow caresses were now on her thighs, teasing her. Luka's eyes were full of lust. She giggled. "You seem to want it..." She breathed out in her crotch. It made her moan, electric waves traveling her body. She arched her back. She really was sensitive.

"F-Fast, p-please... They are... waiting for...us..." She whimpered of want. How could she refuse now when her body was carving for it?

But Miku didn't do anything. She sat down and seemed to think. "You're right. They're waiting for us, so let's go!" She grinned teasingly and started to dress up; her usual grey shirt with her blue flashy tie and her black skirt.

Luka's eyes widened. She tightened her thighs together, aroused. She did it in purpose. She knew it. "Y-You're mean..." She whispered, fists clenched. She was wet and her sensitive spot between her legs itched. Her throat was dry. She just wanted to cry from frustration.

The tealette shrugged, amused. She traveled a finger down her lover's spine. She was slightly surprised to hear a moan only because of this simple caress. "Oh, my. You're sensitive, Luka..." She purred out in her ear seductively.

"Your...fault..." She growled out. "I hate you..."

"My fault? Oh, isn't a good thing? I mean, to be able to turn you on that easily..."

"Really, who are you?"

Miku laughed and childishly stuck her tongue out. "Who knows? Maybe I was always like that and you didn't know..." She mysteriously said, as she gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on now, let's go!"

Luka rolled her eyes and quickly dressed up, not amused at all. "How am I supposed to pass the day in this state...?" She growled under her breath, angrily stepping out of the room. They were roommates, so it wasn't weird if they got out of the same room.

Everyone was seated around the table in the kitchen, Meiko cooking for everyone. "It's pretty rare for you two to wake up so late." She stated with a frown.

Miku stretched her arms. "Oh, we just had a _rough_ night, that's all..." She casually said, discreetly winking at her girlfriend who blushed heavily. Of course, by 'rough' night, it was because of what they did, but the others probably thought it was because they hadn't been able to get much sleep. She just approved with a nod, before the tealette went to hug the twins in her arms. "Good morning!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

Len's face went red as he pulled away of his secret crush's hug. "M-Miku-nee, I told you not to do that..." He embarrassedly whispered.

"Len has a crush on Miku! Len has a crush on Miku!" Rin chanted teasingly.

"N-No, that's not true! You're mean, Rin!" He shouted, as the popular singer just laughed. They were so adorable!

Luka looked at them with a smile. Miku was always so friendly with everyone. But when she remembered about how much she was aroused right now, maybe her lover wasn't 'friendly' with _everyone_. She sighed and took herself a seat, tightening her legs together, as her girlfriend went to sit down next to her with a discreet smirk. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

As they were eating breakfast, Miku wouldn't stop to bring her hand under the table to caress the older woman's thighs. Luka's reactions were to constantly twitch, which didn't pass unnoticed by the others. "Luka, is everything alright?" Meiko asked with a frown.

The pinkette nodded with a blush. "Y-Yeah, everything is...-ah!" Her lover just touched a sensitive spot, making her moan. "...alright..." She couldn't believe how the tealette wasn't being discreet.

Miku looked falsely worried. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit weird today." She said, as Luka angrily glanced at her.

"I-I'm really...-ah! Miku, no!" She suddenly shouted, when she started to rub just beside her female genital. We could clearly see the movements of her arms.

Though, nobody seemed to notice until Kaito coughed. "Miku, could you get me an ice cream pot, please?" He asked gently. Luka looked down slightly. He totally knew it, but he still tried to help her to get away from the perverted Hatsune. Maybe the blue haired boy really was that nice.

"Sure!" The tealette cheerfully exclaimed and went to the fridge.

Luka met with Kaito's eyes. He just smiled and shrugged. He seemed fine with it, but she was still a bit scared. If the twins were to know about it, it would be horrible. She stood up and thanked Meiko for the breakfast. She angrily grabbed Miku's hand once she gave the ice cream to Kaito. "Let's practice our song..." She said, leading her to the studio. The song they were practicing together was 'World's End Dancehall'.

She then pushed her against the wall. The tealette closed her eyes, ready to be scowled at, but instead of it, Luka furiously kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon relaxed. She forced her tongue into her mouth and grabbed some teal hair from behind her head. Once she broke up the kiss, they were both panting heavily, their heart beating fast into their chest. "Uh... wow, I thought you were mad at me..." She only murmured.

"I am! You weren't being discreet at all! You're really lucky it was Kaito! If it would have been someone else, we would probably have gotten into trouble!" She angrily shouted.

Miku lowered her head and bit her lips. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to..." She was feeling guilty. Tears even formed into her eyes.

Luka sighed and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay. Just please, don't do it again..." She whispered and buried her face into her shoulder.

"I promise to you. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry, Luka..."

"You better be..." She murmured, as she sat down on the couch.

The diva immediately rejoined her and sat down on her laps, face to her. "I wonder how you can forgive me..." She sensually purred out, her sexy voice giving her shivers.

The older woman looked away slightly and gulped. "P-Please..." She couldn't take it anymore. "You were so mean, Miku..."

The tealette apologized and slowly pulled Luka's skirt and panties down her slim legs. She caressed her thighs with her fingertips. "What do you want? I'll do whatever you like..." She whispered lovingly, kneeling down next to the couch to face her crotch.

"I want it fast! And hard! I-I need my release..." She whimpered, her body already burning up only by thinking about what will happen. The tealette nodded and started by doing rough licks on her wet clitoris. Luka's back arched and she moaned lustfully. She knew someone could step in and yet she wanted it so bad that she didn't care at all. It was even making things more exciting. "O-Oh God…Miku…y-you're so-..." She gasped out, as she finally trusted a finger inside her. It felt good. She needed it, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, she needed more. "I just…oh God…need more... please, Miku!" She moaned out, as she took one of her hands, her fingers entwining.

The diva was looking at her reactions with lustful eyes, as she added two fingers inside her. Luka blushed heavily and put a fist into her mouth, biting it to try to restrain some loud moans. "H-Harder, c-come on!" She shouted, as the tealette went deeper inside her, going fast and hard, a cry of satisfaction ripping her lover's vocal chords. "O-Oh God! J-Just like that..." So she continued what she was doing with a small grin. She gripped into her hand and bit her lower lip. She was already so close -oh so close. Miku could feel it; there was a contraction around her fingers. Luka's heart was jumping hard into her chest, her head was spinning, her breath became heavy. Her body was trembling from all the pleasure she was getting. They shared a glance full of love. It wasn't sex, it was love. It was a big difference. It was a way to show how much they liked each other.

And then, the pinkette came. Her body convulsed for a long time. She was panting heavily, her lungs trying to get some oxygen. "O-Oh God, it was so good..." She murmured, completely tired from this big orgasm.

Miku smiled lovingly and hugged her tired lover into her arms, burying her face into her chest, lost in her scent. "I love you, Luka..." She softly whispered, purring like a cat.

The older woman curled teal hair with a finger. "I love you too, Miku..." She said, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Everything is like a dream... I just don't know what I would do without you... I'm drawn to you like a magnet."

"It's how I feel too..."

Their eyes met and they smiled.

"If, one day, we do a song about us, let's call it Magnet..."

* * *

**A/N:** Please, write a review if you have some times! I really appreciate them! I'll try to answer them!


End file.
